The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for managing the location of at least one object. In particular, the present disclosure includes a warning device for detecting the location of at least one object with respect to a predetermined proximity distance threshold relative to the device operatively positioned proximate a communication device.
In today's society, people rely on many objects for activities such as work, school, travel and recreation. Sometimes the objects needed for an activity may not be readily located causing a person to frantically search for the missing objects before leaving for the activity. Other times these objects may be completely forgotten by a person resulting in the person leaving for an activity without one or more objects.
As one example, when leaving for work, a person may need to remember and locate a wallet, automobile keys, laptop computer, employee badge, purse etc. In another example, when leaving for an overseas trip, a person may need to remember and locate objects associated with international travel, such as passports, visas, foreign currency, etc. Any one of these objects may inadvertently be forgotten or may be difficult to locate.